


Team Whore Side Story: Kukui/Kiawe: Strip Club

by Dragolly69



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Gay, Glory Hole, M/M, Multi, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome - M/M/M, Will Add More Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragolly69/pseuds/Dragolly69
Summary: Kiawe spending his time dancing at the Alolan Team Whore Center’s strip club. Watch as he runs into someone very popular around the region...(How am I the first to write a fic in this site about them?! It’s so obvious to me that this should be a popular thing!)I in no way own anything involving Pokémon.
Relationships: Kaki | Kiawe/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui
Kudos: 2





	Team Whore Side Story: Kukui/Kiawe: Strip Club

“Woo! Shake it baby!”  
“Show us that ass!”  
Cmon, give us something good!

Kiawe smirked to himself, turning around on the poll, spreading his exposed ass to show off his tight hole, which earned him cheers and wolf whistles from the audience.  
He was at Alola’s Team Whore center, which, like in every region, is also a strip club and a brothel, designed to help their members earn more money, as well as have some fun for themselves.

Before becoming fully-fledged members of Team Whore, each member is required to take classes, teaching them how to seduce new customers, how to efficiently pleasure both tops and bottoms, how to give blowjobs (to the teachers), learning and practicing different kinks and toys (again, with the teachers), as well as everything about being a stripper, from dancing seductively, to giving lap dances (as you can guess, to. the. teachers).

Hearing the end of his dance coming, he decided to give one final show. Grinning seductively, he turned away from the crowd, rubbed his ass up and down the pole so the cool metal would reach his crack, before facing the front, his back against the pole, and slid down the pole so he sat on the ground, legs speed wide out in front of him with a face that one could only describe as that of a cock-craving whore.  
Hearing the song end through the cat calls and cheers, Kiawe made his way off the stage and into the main area of the club.

Looking around, he saw a lot of familiar faces through all the naked guests. As usual, it was basically an orgy. He saw Nanu over at the bar, talking to the hunky bartender, trying to talk him into a threesome with his husband, Giovanni, who traveled all the way from his job as a Gym Leader in Kanto to spend his vacation with him. He was having a hard time getting his words out because the husband in question was fucking him from behind ferociously at the time. Apparently, he was aroused by his husband’s dance before Kiawe’s, and since it was his vacation, he decided that his beloved husband should ‘take responsibility for his actions’, which led to the two of them going at it immediately after. The two were attracting a rather large crowd of club-goers, who are jacking off at the sight of the two sexy prostitutes going at it, asking if they could play around with the two of them for a while.  
Moving away from them, he spotted Hala, who was currently preoccupied with customers looking for a fuck. Unlike the other members of Team Whore, he didn’t wear a jockstrap. Rather, he wore what seems to be a combination of a jockstrap and a loincloth, the small front flap barely covering his massive cock, and the straps making his giant ass pop out.  
He was currently giving a rather large lapdance to a karate master in the lounge area. His giant rear grinding against the large, exposed cock beneath him, teasing him before eventually riding him, while several others were jerking off in the others seat, waiting for their turn.  
Looking around the area, he finally spotted the man he knew would be here: Kukui, the biggest slut in Alola.

In the corner, he looked like he was having the time of his life. He had a large line of people waiting for their turn to fuck him. He was currently getting fucked by one of the three hikers from Kiawe’s trial. He was pushing the professor against the wall, drilling into him with such force Kiawe was surprised Kukui didn’t start bleeding. The professor in question was clearly enjoying this treatment. His jockstrap was ripped off an hour ago, his hat having fallen to the floor a few minutes ago, his lab coat still hanging loosely on his body, and his visor askew on his face. Speaking of his face, he had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, eyes clouded over, and he had a large, lustfull, grin on his face. Clearly, he has been getting fucked for a while now.

While Kiawe was watching the professor getting dicked, he felt two large hands grab at his ass, the force making his rear jiggle a bit.  
Surprised, he looked behind him to see the other two hitchhikers, completely naked, each with a hand on one of his globes.  
“Hey there, handsome!” The one on his left said. “Heard you had the rest of the night off so the three of us decided to come down here and keep you company...” he said, adding a suggestive tone.  
Kiawe smirked, “oh really?” He said, as the other hitchhiker got down on his knees and started to toy with the plug in Kiawe’s ass that he put in after finishing his dance. “And just what happened with that? Your friend over there seems pretty focused on Kukui,” pointing to the two, who had now decided to have sex doggy style on the floor, although it led to Kukui being pushed completely into the floor, with only his ass in the air.  
“Heh, well, you know us! We see a free hole, we dive in dick first! You’d know better than anyone...” he said, with the same tone as before.  
The other hiker, deciding to be a bit more bold, got down to his knees, took out the young dancer’s buttplug, and shoved his tongue into the loose hole.  
Surprised by the sudden stimulus, Kiawe lurched forward, fell onto his own hands and knees, and felt his face knock into a very familiar cock. Looking up, he saw the hitchhiker smirking down at him, his cock pulsing on his face.  
“Well, since you’re down there, mind giving me a hand?” He said, smacking his cock on Kiawe’s face while his friend started to push his own length into the dancer’s ass.  
Moaning at the filling sensation, he started to suck in the giant length in front of him.

As he pleasured the two for the next half hour, he saw the line of people waiting to fuck Kukui, who was currently getting rammed missionary style by the sexy bouncer from outside, was getting shorter.

After a little while of this, the line had finally disappeared, the crowd either getting their turn, or decided to seek release elsewhere. The professor sat in the same place where he got fucked, his legs spread wide, with one hand toying with his nipple and the other playing with the plug up his gaping hole, a look of complete lust on his face.

Noticing Kiawe looking at Kukui, the hiker not fucking Kukui got an idea. Whispering into the other’s ears, Kiawe looked up and saw them all smirking down at him.

About to ask what they were up to, he gasped as both cocks exited his mouth and ass. “Hey, what the hell? You haven’t paid me yet!” The young dancer shouted. “Oh don’t worry,” one hiker said as all three picked him up by various body parts, “The professor still has plenty of payments to give, and I’m sure he’d love to donate some to his favorite little buddy.”  
As the hiker said all that, the three of them brought Kiawe over to where the professor was sitting on the floor.

Starting to understand what they mean, Kiawe smirked. “Aaaahhh, so that’s what you want.” He said, as they started to position him, “You want us to put on a show, right?” The three all nodded, and Kiaw looked down at the fucked-out Professor below him.  
“What do you think, Professor? Think you got enough energy to help me out?” Kiawe said, sitting down on his chest and stroking Kukui’s hard on between his large ass cheeks.

Kukui, still a mess from his long line of “fans”, managed to focus enough to hear what he was saying. “Hah, hah, heh” he started, his throat a little sore from the moaning, “As long as I don’t have to move, then you can do whatever, cause I don’t think I can move at all, cousin.”  
Grinning, Kiawe started to push the professor’s length into his loose, well-spread hole. Quickly bottoming out, he didn’t give the professor time for starting to rise him ferociously.

The two prostitutes moaned loudly as the young dancer ride the professor. All around them, they heard the normal noises of the club; Hala, who now doing a belly-drum style strip dance in only his thin fundoshi, was spanking his own ass, and grinding up against the pole. Giovanni, still drilling Nanu against the bar while he, in turn, was getting fucked by the bartender as multiple customers stood there, jerking off waiting for their turn to play with the two old hunks.  
Kiawe even saw his father, yes, his own father, pushed up against the wall and brutally fucked next to Lana’s and Mallow’s fathers who were receiving the same treatment. The three dad’s, who were engaged in a heavy three-way make out session as they all got filled, have been involved in a steamy three-way marriage since Kiawe was three when all three of their wives left them. Kiawe smiled and moaned at the memories of when he was younger, of the three men teaching him about sex. From Lana’s dad showing him how to give a blowjob, Mallow’s dad teaching him about rimjobs, to Kiawe’s own father and grandfather along his cherry in front of their friends for his seventh birthday.

Across the hall from where they were sitting, he heard loud groans and moans coming from the glory hole room where customers could in deluge themselves in anonymous sex with Team Whore members. He knew that Molayne and Ryuki were in there tonight, and he heard the voice if someone else. Someone who was VERY clearly moaning Kukui’s name...

“So, Guzma is -ngh- t-taking your’e spot in the h-holes tonight, eh?” Kiawe said, his mouth shaking due to the large cock he was bouncing on. “Wondered why’d -fuck- you weren’t sleeping in there like e-every night”.  
“H-he wanted me to g-get some me time instead of -FUCK!” Kukui cut off as he screamed loudly.  
Caught off guard, Kiawe was about to ask what was wrong before suddenly screaming out himself at a sudden feeling in his ass. Turning around, he saw that two of the hikers had entered both him and Kukui. Hearing movement above him, he looked up and saw the third shoving his cock in between their faces.  
“What? You didn’t think we it’s wanted to watch, did you? We like to play too! Now get to work, and my bros will reward you kindly!” He said, grinning.  
Shaking for the rough ducking they were now each receiving, Kiawe and Kukui both began to lick the large shaft with vigor, before beginning to make-out with the cock in between their lips.

There they stayed for about an hour, the five men writhing together in their orgy, Kiawe and Kukui having cummed three times each firing that time, before finally, the three hikers came at once, covering the the two with their seed.  
Getting up, the trio looked down at them; both of them with gaping assholes plugged up by the hikers moments before, their bodies covered in sweat and cum, Kiawe having slid off the professor’s dick, both of them sitting next to each other breathing heavily, their faces bright red from exhaustion.satisfied with their work, the three hikers left for home, deciding to get some sleep.  
Looking up, Kiawe saw that they were getting an audience. Dozens of men were now lining up, sporting their hardons clear on display.  
The two grinned lustfully, spread their legs, and said the same words as the men closed in.

“Come and get it, cousins!”


End file.
